This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is an investigation of the isotopic composition of a small pharamceutical. The study will use 13C NMR to determine the isotopic composition of the molecule to determine the source and mechanism of production of the compound.